Pathetic
by withabluepen
Summary: Everything was fine... so how did it turn into this? One shot. No pairings.


"Yukio? Please stop this nonsense before you really get hurt."

Rin's eyes burned with blue flames, flickering dangerously. He gripped his sword tightly as he pressed it the neck of his precious brother, Yukio.

What was wrong with Yukio? Rin knew that he himself could be irritating at times, but Yukio would never let his anger consume him and take it this far as trying to kill him.

Yukio stared at him with a blank expression. Rin peered into Yukio's crimson eyes. They were usually a beautiful shade of blue, but now they seemed to be tainted with blood.

Inside the sea of red, a faint spark of blue flame ignited.

Rin widened his eyes.

Blue flames could only mean one thing.

His father, Satan.

Rin twisted his face in anger, his flames growing more intense.

"Satan! Get out of my brother's body this instant! I will not tolerate you taking control over Yukio!" He warned, his eyes flashing dangerously.

_"What makes you think I will listen to you?"_ The raspy voice of Satan was emitted from his brother's lips.

"R-Rin." This time, Yukio's voice, weak and fragile, came out.

Rin grabbed Yukio's arm, shaking him. "Yukio?! Are you alright?"

_"Foolish boy. You think you can suppress me?"_ Satan cackled.

Rin gritted his teeth. He hated how his "father's" voice was coming from Yukio's body. He didn't want to loose Yukio like how he lost his adoptive father.

Yukio's face scrunched up in pain.

"R-Rin, I d-don't have m-much t-time l-left."

Rin gripped his sword tighter, a sick feeling of horror pummeling in his stomach.

"N-no, Yukio. No." Why was this happening? Just a few minutes ago, they laughing and having a great time. Now, this situation just seemed so sudden.

"Listen t-to m-me. S-Satan taken o-over, and I c-can't b-block h-him much l-longer. K-kill me b-before he gets m-me." Yukio pleaded.

Rin shook his head desperately, his lip trembling. No. This can't be.

He can't kill his precious brother.

What would there be left of him with Yukio gone?

"I-it's going to be okay, Y-Yukio. You a-aren't going to die. S-Satan isn't going to d-do anything. E-everything's going to be fine." He helplessly tried to convince himself.

Yukio smiled faintly, his eyes brimmed with regret.

"You must, Rin. Y-you have no ch-choice."

"Why? Why do I have to this?! Why must everyone that I love leave me?" Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

_"It's because I wish to bring eternal pain to you, my son."_ Satan laughed with a mocking tone.

"Rin. I d-don't w-want to b-blame y-yourself for this. I-it isn't y-your f-fault." Yukio smiled kindly. "Y-you tend t-to take all the b-blame on yourself." He whispered, his words laced with gentleness.

"I love you, Nii-san. I really do."

Rin stifled a sob. He really didn't want to lose him. But, it was his brother's last wish. He was going to fulfill it even if it meant killing him.

"Yukio, you bastard." Rin raised his sword, and pushed it up, right through Yukio's chest.

"I love you too, baka."

Yukio's lips twitched, curving upwards, his eyes slowly turning blank. The red and blue flame retreated from his pupils, leaving him with the familiar, beautiful blue orbs.

_"Tch. Don't think that you can run away from me forever."_ Satan's lingering words hung in the air.

"T-thank y-you." He gasped, before collapsing on Rin.

Rin sobbed, wrapped his arms around his brother, holding on for dear life. He pressed Yukio's head against his chest. Even though Yukio was already gone.

_Yukio. Brother. My only family._

_If only I could've been in your place._

_If only I could save you._

_You were all I have left._

_Why did I have to be the one to make you leave me?_

Yukio's blood stained his jacket, coloring it a brilliant red.

Rin cried, pouring out his regret.

He laid Yukio down, closing his eyelids tenderly. A tear fell on Yukio's peaceful face, splattering on his skin.

Rin stared up at the starry sky, his mind wandering.

_I hate you so much, Yukio._

_For leaving me. For not dying after I did._

_I fail as a big brother. Not even being able to protect his little brother._

_I'm sorry, Yukio._

_You deserved a better brother the me._

_But, even so._

_I love you. I love you so much._

_It feels like the whole world just collapsed on me. It hurts to bear the weight._

_I feel lost without you here._

He chuckled.

_Pathetic of me, eh?_

* * *

**And that's all I really have for this.**

**Best wishes from withabluepen.**


End file.
